


Splinter

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, SPN Cinema Genre Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for SPN Cinema 2016Movie Prompt:Splinter(2008)
Summary:Trapped in an isolated gas station by a voracious Splinter parasite that transforms its still living victims into deadly hosts, a young couple and an escaped convict must find a way to work together to survive this primal terror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to the awesome beelikej for being a beta for this and the advice on, and editing of my original text.

 

          

         

         

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the movie and like a little horror action flick, I highly recommend 'Splinter'. One of the things I loved was the relationship of the main couple .She was a tough girl and he a little wimpy without either of them being over the top or too stereotypical .Bad guys who aren't all bad are also a weakness of mine ,so the third main character was cool as well.I have it on DVD and watch it almost as often as Alien and Halloween (my whenever I am bored and can't think of anything to do movies)


End file.
